10 interdits Code Geass
by Tidoo
Summary: Kallen / Lelouch, plus ou moins consenti, plus ou moins tordu, le tout suivant dix thèmes du Live journal. Spoilers probables, nudité possible, sexe attendu, perversion fréquente.
1. Chapter 1

**Prisonnière **_**(En captivité - espèce protégée)**_

Assise près de la fenêtre, Kallen observait le ciel sans le voir. Sa tête était vide et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être fait duper de cette manière. Elle lui avait fait confiance, elle avait cru en lui, elle l'avait suivi avec un entrain permanent, elle l'avait même soutenu quand tous avaient douté de lui.

Tout ça pour quoi ?

A la fin, il l'avait trahie comme les autres.

Et maintenant, elle était là, avec eux, en prison, à attendre l'inéluctable.

Elle savait qu'elle était condamnée mais curieusement, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle attendait même avec une certaine impatience le jour de l'exécution.

Ainsi, elle serait délivrée.

Pas des murs qui la retenaient dans ce bâtiment sordide, non, la captivité physique n'était pas un vrai problème.

Ce qui vraiment l'étouffait, c'était ces images qui repassaient en boucle dans sa tête dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, dès qu'elle s'autorisait à penser.

Ces souvenirs que personne ne connaissait, que personne ne supposait même.

Encore qu'il y avait eu des spéculations dans ce sens au sein des Chevaliers Noirs, mais comme elle avait toujours nié, ils avaient fini par ne plus en parler. En plus, aucun de ses amis ne l'imaginait réellement capable de ce genre de chose.

Et avec ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, plus personne n'osait aborder la question.

Mais elle, elle savait.

Ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qu'elle avait autorisé. Jusqu'où elle était allée.

Et elle n'avait aucune excuse.

Elle était bien consciente qu'au moins pour ça, elle ne s'était pas laissé abuser ou tromper. Elle avait été consentante, et même plus. Elle avait voulu, demandé, presque exigé qu'ils en arrivent là.

Elle n'avait jamais approché Zero tant qu'il était caché derrière son masque d'organisateur de la résistance pas plus qu'elle ne s'était intéressé à Lelouch, cet étudiant distrait et passif, qui regardait le monde avec un cynisme évident.

Mais après avoir découvert qu'ils ne formaient qu'un, alors tout avait été plus clair.

C.C avait beaucoup aidé. Nanully également. Chacune lui avait révélé à leur manière une nouvelle facette de la personnalité complexe de ce garçon qui l'attirait inexorablement.

Elle aurait probablement dû garder ses distances et ne pas chercher elle-aussi à comprendre qui il était vraiment, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister. Et apparemment, elle s'était surestimé en imaginant avoir réussi à percer sa carapace et à le comprendre.

Il n'était pas aussi noble qu'elle l'avait supposé, aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître maintenant qu'il s'était lui-même sacré empereur.

Et comme les autres, elle s'était laissé duper.

Pourtant, quelque part au plus profond d'elle-même, le doute subsistait toujours. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle restait là à observer le ciel.

Elle refusait de réfléchir, de penser, de se souvenir.

De ses baisers, de ses caresses, des mots tendres qu'il avait prononcés cette nuit-là.

L'hésitation dans sa voix alors qu'elle défaisait sa chemise.

Les tremblements dans ses doigts quand elle s'installa sur ses genoux.

L'appréhension qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux au moment où elle lui avait demandé de la prendre.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, il l'avait laissée libre de sa décision, libre d'arrêter, libre de partir.

Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle reste, qu'elle continue, qu'elle insiste.

C'était elle qui était venue à lui et pas l'inverse.

C'était elle qui avait tout initié entre eux.

Lelouch n'avait jamais eu un geste déplacé envers elle, ni même une attention laissant clairement supposé qu'il pouvait être intéressé.

Même quand il lui avait demandé de le réconforter, il n'était réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait probablement agi de la même manière face à une autre. Il avait eu besoin d'un corps à enlacer, n'importe lequel, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé.

En revanche quand il était revenu, elle avait cru possible que leur relation évolue.

Après tout, il lui faisait confiance. Elle était la seule avec C.C dans la confidence, aussi bien de son identité derrière le masque mais également en tant qu'ancien prince héritier, rejeté par son père et sa famille.

Elle pensait avoir compris sa douleur et l'avoir un peu apaisée, mais apparemment, elle avait eu tout faux.

Contemplant les nuages, Kallen soupira.

Les images des cheveux noirs de Lelouch qui tranchaient avec la pâleur de sa peau alors qu'il se blottissait contre elle, refusant de la quitter même bien après leur étreinte, puis la sensation de ses lèvres dans son cou, de ses doigts en ses jambes, la façon délicate et tendre dont il la caressait, tout lui revenait en mémoire simplement à cause de la blancheur du ciel.

Son aspect cotonneux et doux était similaire à celui du lit où ils étaient restés à se parler des heures durant, à faire l'amour des heures durant.

Il n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit, il avait gardé l'oreille posée sur son cœur et la main fermement accrochée à sa hanche comme par peur qu'elle ne regrette ses actes et ne tente de s'enfuir.

Mais à ce moment-là, la chose que Kallen regrettait c'était de ne pas avoir eu le courage de se lancer plus tôt, de ne pas pouvoir en profiter davantage pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Elle n'avait pas voulu l'épuiser, sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux de nombreux combats à mener pour se débarrasser de la tyrannie de l'empire.

C'était ironique de se souvenir de ces choses-là maintenant, à quelques jours de son exécution par celui-là même qu'elle avait presque forcé à devenir son amant et qui était devenu le pire dictateur que l'Histoire ait connu.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était plus très important.

Bientôt, elle serait morte et tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux disparaîtrait avec elle.

Personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait ni jusqu'où elle s'était fait manipuler. Elle préférait se faire exécuter, ainsi elle serait libérée de la culpabilité qui la rongeait et de la honte de toujours ressentir, malgré elle, une attirance pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**La clé du ****paradis **(_Avec de beaux joujoux - hibou, caillou, genou... pou !_)

C'était facile de compter sur Lelouch pour toujours obtenir les meilleurs équipements. Il savait toujours à qui s'adresser et n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre les meilleurs scientifiques en dehors de l'Empire à rejoindre sa cause pour le bien de la rébellion.

Ainsi, en tant que Zero, il avait réussi à acquérir les derniers modèles de Knightmares, bien plus sophistiqués que tout ce que les Chevaliers Noirs pouvaient espérer piloter quand ils n'étaient encore qu'un vulgaire groupe de terroristes cherchant à se libérer de l'oppression des Britanniens.

Mais si chaque pilote se voyait offrir une nouvelle machine extrêmement performante, celle qui restait systématiquement la plus gâtée était invariablement Kallen, ce qui lui valait toujours des remarques désobligeantes, en particulier de la part de Takumi qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des allusions douteuses sur les faveurs qu'elle devait probablement fournir en échange de sa nouvelle unité.

Malgré les protestations véhémentes de la jeune fille, et l'évidence de ses talents au combat, le doute persistait toujours au sein même de ses amis sur la nature exacte de ses rapports avec leur leader et elle était bien en peine de les convaincre qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune attraction particulière à son égard dans la mesure où elle était incapable de se convaincre elle-même.

Quand Kallen reçut la clé de son nouveau Guren, Zero la lui remit en main propre et il veilla bien à expliquer à toute son équipe pourquoi il avait choisi la jeune femme pour piloter le meilleur Knightmare de Raksharta afin d'éviter tout mal entendu.

C'était plutôt prévenant de sa part et Kallen savait qu'elle aurait dû s'en sentir flattée, mais quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle était plutôt déçue qu'il insiste autant pour démentir toute forme de rumeur à leur sujet.

Comme s'il était dégoûté par l'idée même d'être envisagé comme son amant.

Mais elle oublia cette légère contrariété au profit d'une bien plus importante quand il l'entraîna à l'écart et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille combien il était important qu'elle ait toujours la clé avec elle, dans un endroit discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention ni se la faire voler.

Kallen se vexa de son manque de confiance, pensant qu'il ne la croyait pas capable de prendre soin de ce qu'il lui avait donné, mais le leader des Chevaliers Noirs la détrompa. S'il souhaitait qu'elle l'ait toujours avec elle, c'était avant tout pour qu'elle soit prête à intervenir dès que le besoin s'en ferait sentir, si jamais une opération était nécessaire de manière imprévue, avant qu'elle ait pu se changer ou rejoindre leur base. Et pour la partie sur éviter de se faire remarquer, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'était pas très satisfait de la forme, certes réduite mais tout de même identifiable de la clé, qui ne ressemblait pas assez à un pendentif à son goût.

Lelouch aurait souhaité que Raksharta se permette un peu plus d'originalité pour le design, il lui avait conseillé d'ailleurs plusieurs modèles, qu'il avait jugés plus adaptés, mais l'ingénieur avait préféré se concentrer sur l'utile plutôt que l'esthétique sans comprendre la démarche de Zero.

L'explication était plus que cohérente et Kallen s'en voulut un peu d'avoir mal pris ses recommandations, mais comme toujours Zero ne parut pas offensé par son caractère impulsif et ses sorties un peu violentes. Il se contenta de balayer ses remerciements et ses excuses avec nonchalance et lui renouvela sa confiance d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de la laisser repartir tranquillement.

Une fois chez elle, Kallen contempla longuement la clé du Guren, se demandant comment la garder en permanence sur elle de manière discrète et elle opta pour la solution la plus simple, celle suggérée par Zero, et se la noua autour du cou avec un petit lacet de cuir.

Cachée sous la chemise de son uniforme, aucun de ses camarades n'y fit attention jusqu'aux premières démangeaisons.

Apparemment, le cordon que la lycéenne avait choisi n'était pas adapté puisqu'en quelques heures seulement sa peau se mit à rougir et à la piquer tout le long de son col et elle devait utiliser toute sa volonté lors du conseil des élèves pour ne pas se gratter comme une furieuse et attirer l'attention des autres élèves.

Malheureusement pour elle, Lelouch, toujours vigilent, nota immédiatement son comportement et même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire pendant la réunion, Kallen sentait son regard accentuer encore un peu plus la brûlure sur sa nuque, comme s'il devinait ce qu'elle tentait de masquer.

Dès la fin de la séance, alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper le plus vite possible pour limiter les dégâts, le vice-président la retint et sans attendre sa permission, il glissa ses doigts dans l'encolure de son chemisier pour en retirer l'offensant cordon.

Ses mains étaient froides contre la peau de Kallen et la jeune fille frissonna, de peur ou de plaisir face à la sensation, elle ne savait pas trop mais n'eut aucun mal à se convaincre que c'était surtout la surprise qui l'avait fait réagir de la sorte.

Lelouch scruta sa trouvaille avec méthode, cherchant sans doute à l'identifier et Kallen retint son souffle, de peur d'être découverte.

Elle n'imaginait pas qu'un garçon renfermé et précieux comme Lelouch puisse reconnaître une clé de Knightmare, mais il l'avait déjà surprise auparavant par sa perspicacité, si bien qu'elle préférait se méfier.

En plus le sourire en coin qu'il avait alors qu'il contemplait son pendentif mettait Kallen particulièrement mal à l'aise et elle se retrouva à tendre la main vers Lelouch pour récupérer son bien avant même de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

Sauf que l'étudiant ne la laissa pas attraper de lacet et il profita de sa taille pour tenir tout le collier hors de portée de sa légitime propriétaire.

Il s'amusa des joues rougies de Kallen et se demanda quelle excuse elle pourrait lui fournir pour expliquer la présence d'une telle chose autour de son cou. Il voyait bien combien elle était embarrassée qu'il ait si facilement découvert son trésor, et même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucun mérite, sachant depuis le début qu'il se trouvait en sa possession, il était tout de même content de lui prouver si facilement que sa cachette n'était pas bonne.

Si Suzaku avait lui-aussi remarqué qu'elle se grattait et cherché à comprendre d'où lui venait son inconfort, il l'aurait immédiatement démasquée.

Depuis le temps qu'il était dans l'armée, il était évident qu'il était capable de reconnaître une clé de Knightmare.

Mais Lelouch Lamperouge, garçon effacé et élève moyen, était-il compétent dans ce domaine ? Honnêtement lui-même ne le savait pas. S'il n'avait pas pris l'identité de Zero et n'était pas devenu le chef de la résistance, il n'aurait probablement jamais eu dans les mains ce genre de chose et par conséquent, il l'aurait très probablement confondue avec une vulgaire babiole sans intérêt.

Pourtant, l'envie de provoquer Kallen était trop forte pour qu'il résiste. Il adorait lui chercher des poux et là, il avait une belle occasion de le faire.

Face à l'air outré et contrarié de la jeune fille, qui tentait de récupérer son pendentif, Lelouch s'enquit de son origine, mentionnant non sans une certaine ironie, l'éventuel présent d'un éventuel prétendant et il s'amusa beaucoup du rougissement de Kallen qui continuait d'insister pour attraper son bien.

Mais Lelouch le lui refusait avec l'argument qu'il n'était manifestement pas adapté, puisqu'il lui causait de nombreux soucis.

A croire que quel que soit l'homme qui le lui avait remis, il la connaissait bien mal. Il ne devait donc pas être le partenaire idéal.

C'était plutôt curieux le plaisir qu'il prenait à démontrer à Kallen que son alter-ego masqué n'était pas celui qui lui correspondait et même s'il était flatté quelque part de la voir démentir et prendre sans le savoir sa défense en affirmant que celui qui lui avait offert ce pendentif était bien plus proche d'elle que n'importe qui d'autre, il était également dérangé par cette affirmation si catégorique.

En tant que Lelouch, il en savait bien plus sur elle qu'en tant que Zero, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Alors il se contenta de la faire parler de ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce mystérieux amoureux qui la couvrait de présents.

Kallen ne réalisa qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était fait piéger, puisqu'elle avait non seulement admis que le pendentif était un cadeau, mais qu'il venait d'un homme, qu'en plus, elle avait avoué à demi-mots apprécier et estimer.

Comme Lelouch ne semblait pas décider à lui laisser reprendre sa clé, elle négocia quelques explications en échange du collier et elle lui dévoila, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché et froid que le pendentif était effectivement un gage d'affection, mais surtout de confiance de la part d'un homme honnête pour lequel elle nourrissait le plus grand respect.

Puis sa tirade finie, elle tendit la main vers Lelouch, dans l'espoir qu'il allait lui rendre sa clé, mais l'étudiant était loin d'être satisfait par son discours.  
Ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'avait aucun intérêt.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, mais il avait eu envie d'aveux bien plus profond, qu'elle admette son attirance pour cet homme, qu'elle portait ce bijou en permanence pour penser à lui, qu'elle imaginait que c'était lui contre son cœur, au chaud entre ses seins plutôt qu'un vulgaire composant électronique, qu'elle gardait précieusement ce petit bout de plastique et de métal sur elle parce que malheureusement c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait obtenir, mais qu'elle désirait plus, beaucoup plus.

Les images de Kallen, allongée dans son lit, serra dans ses doigts cette clé alors qu'elle pensait à _lui _étaient nettement plus à son goût. Et vu la forme de l'objet, elle aurait même pu l'utiliser pour…

La voix de Kallen, en face de lui, debout et pleinement vêtue le sortir de sa rêverie. Elle réclamait toujours la clé, avec insistance, la main tendue devant elle et les sourcils froncés, indiquant clairement son mécontentement.

Lelouch soupira de façon dramatique quand elle lui demanda s'il était déçu de ne pas avoir découvert de secret croustillant sur sa vie privée (elle était bien trop proche de la vérité pour qu'il la laisse continuer dans cette voie) et en lui rendant son collier, il lui déclara d'un air amusé :

- Ton chevalier servant n'est peut-être pas aussi honorable que tu le crois, Kallen…

Et sans s'expliquer, il quitta la salle du Conseil, laissant la jeune fille perplexe face à son précieux pendentif.

Elle découvrit par la suite que la clé du Guren avait une curieuse façon de vibrer après sa première insertion dans le démarreur et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais envisagé de la cacher _là_, elle se demanda tout de même si Lelouch ne lui avait pas donné involontairement une idée.

Encore qu'elle était loin d'être involontaire de sa part, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore le savoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Savoureuse **(_La bouche pleine - les nourritures terrestres_)

Bien que quelque part, elle trouve toute cette situation grotesque et peut-être même surréealiste, Kallen devait bien admettre que la seule chose qui lui avait permis de supporter ce dîner avait été la présence de Lelouch à ses côtés.

Pourtant, elle était loin de porter cet étudiant apathique et cynique dans son coeur, mais curieusement, au cours du repas, son humour désabusé et ses remarques acerbes à l'encontre des autres invités, tous issus de la noblesse britannienne comme il se devait, avait été une vraie source de divertissement et dans une certaine mesure, de plaisir.

Et d'ailleurs, maintenant que les premiers invités commençaient à rejoindre la piste de danse, Kallen découvrait une toute autre facette de Lelouch qui lui apportait certainement encore plus de plaisir.

Elle avait très probablement trop bu, et lui aussi, sinon, ils ne se seraient jamais conduits de la sorte. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, et en plus, il ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Et elle doutait sincèrement qu'il la trouve à son goût. C'était du moins la remarque qu'elle avait fini par lui faire quand ses avances étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes et explicites.

Ils avaient légèrement flirté ensemble à plusieurs reprises, mais elle devait bien avoué avoir dépassé les limites ce soir. Elle avait même cru l'avoir vexé quand il s'était excusé et avait disparu subitement sans une explication.

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle tentait de remettre ses idées en ordre et de trouver un échappatoire à cette réunion familiale relativement pénible, elle avait senti très nettement quelque chose contre sa jambe.

Elle avait sursauté et décalé son pied avant de se faire attraper le genou fermement sous la table.

Kallen avait froncé les sourcils et tourné vivement la tête, ce qui dans son état de demi-ébriété n'avait pas été vraiment pertinent, mais une fois son tournis passé, elle avait constaté qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une vieille bique britannienne assise à sa table, en train d'abreuver son voisin, un gros comte ventripotent de niaiserie sans intérêt.

Chacun ayant ses mains en évidence, elle autour de son verre et de son éventail, lui à tripotter sa moustache et sa fourchette, ils n'avaient donc pas pu être mis en cause.

En plus, il n'y avait pas eu qu'une main sur son genou, il y avait aussi eu une langue qui s'était mis à courir le long de sa cuisse, la chatouillant délicieusement.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester ni se dégager pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, des doigts agiles et rusés se glissèrent sous sa culotte et sans prévenir, s'étaient invité en elle.

Kallen avait fait un bond qui avait attiré l'attention de ses deux compagnons de table, mais comme elle s'était contenté de leur sourire poliment, ils étaient repartis dans leur discussion en haussant les épaules.

Serrant sa petite cuilier avec une force inutile, la jeune fille s'était débattu un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait reconnu le rire froid de Lelouch en provenance de la nappe. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à tel comportement de sa part, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucune envie de se plaindre de ses attentions.  
Stupéfaite, elle chuchotta à sa serviette d'un ton glacial :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Elle était saoule, mais pas à ce point. Le ricannement de Lelouch fut sa seule réponse, suivi de près par un mouvement particulièrement habile de l'index, puis un coup de langue, juste là où il fallait pour la faire gémir.

A nouveau, Kallen se fit remarquer, et elle porta tout naturellement sa cuillier à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Il lui restait la moitié de sa part de gâteau et elle l'utilisa comme excuse, afin de justifier le soupir satisfait qu'elle laissa à nouveau échapper alors que Lelouch continuait son petit jeu de provocation avec sa bouche délicatement posée sur son clitoris. A un moment, la jeune fille dut même mordre violemment dans un morceau de pâtisserie crémeuse pour se retenir de crier. Il était vraiment doué à l'oral, c'était indéniable.

Son orgasme fut soudain et intense, la laissant ébêtée et tremblante sur sa chaise. Puis comme tout avait commencé, tout disparut et Lelouch refit son apparition, sorti de nulle part ou presque et il se réinstalla tranquillement à sa place pendant que Kallen tentait de se remettre avec un verre de muscat.

Il eut un sourire en coin en notant les joues rougies de sa voisine et avec son arrogance habituelle, il lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser avant de lui murmurer simplement :

« Contrairement à ce que tu imaginais, je peux te garantir que tu es à mon goût. »

Et il roula son index dans la crème qui restait toujours de l'assiette de Kallen avant de le portée à sa bouche, l'air ravi, et ajouta tranquillement : « Et avec un peu de ça en plus, ce serait vraiment parfait. »

La jeune fille le dévisagea longuement, le temps d'avaler sa gorgée de vin et elle éclata de rire. C'était probablement ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuit volée** _(15. Première fois - attention, peinture fraîche)_

A peine fut-elle libérée de sa prison et de retour à bord de l'Irakuga que Kallen se précipita sur Lelouch.

Au bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il avait assez à faire avec ses propres sentiments. Mais elle avait assez attendu.

Tout ce que Nanully lui avait dit n'avait servi qu'à amplifier ce qu'elle éprouvait déjà et elle avait besoin de le lui dire. Ou à défaut de le lui montrer.

Sans se soucier des conséquences ou des remarques éventuelles auxquelles elle aurait probablement droit, Kallen se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et sans une pensée pour tout ce qui venait d'arriver, elle referma la porte et confronta celui qui avait juré de la sauver.

Lelouch se raidit en la voyant approcher, il craignait les remontrances et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se justifier. Non seulement il ne l'avait pas aidée mais il avait trahi sa confiance en étant incapable de venir la rechercher comme il l'avait promis.

Il ne méritait vraiment pas d'être encore en vie.

Pourtant, il fut assez surpris quand elle se contenta de rester adosser contre le mur, les yeux baissés, comme si elle craignait de le regarder.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, sans vraiment se faire face, chacun perdu dans sa propre hésitation et bien sûr, quand ils se décidèrent enfin à parler, ils le firent en même temps.

« Lelouch, il faut que je…

- Je suis désolé, Kallen, je… »

Leur regard se croisèrent et ils rougirent tous les deux, insistant tous les deux pour laisser l'autre s'exprimer en premier.

Finalement, Lelouch s'approcha de Kallen et celle-ci paniqua un peu. Voyant sa réaction apeurée, il commença à s'excuser pour ne pas avoir pu la libérer plus tôt. Il était sur le point de lui demander si tout allait bien et si elle avait été traitée correctement quand ses questions furent brusquement interrompues par les lèvres de Kallen se déposant sur les siennes.

Apparemment, elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son comportement des dernières semaines et même si quelque part, il était toujours inquiet pour elle, il oublia ses remords et ses angoisses, acceptant entièrement son baiser. Il se permit même d'enrouler un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui et il la sentit sourire avant qu'elle n'approfondisse les choses et ne glisse sa langue dans sa bouche.

Jamais Lelouch n'avait été embrassé de cette manière mais il accueillit favorablement l'intrusion et répondit en léchant lui-aussi le bord de ses lèvres. Puis, lentement, il perdit ses doigts le long de sa nuque pour lui pencher un peu la tête et passer à l'attaque.

Kallen avait compris en l'entendant s'excuser qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de lui parler, surtout s'ils partaient dans une lamentable discussion sur son séjour dans les prisons britanniennes. Elle avait donc agi plutôt que de réfléchir et visiblement, elle avait eu raison.

Etouffant un gémissement, elle se plaqua contre lui et colla ses hanches sur les siennes sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle ressentait un tel besoin de contact, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à le toucher, elle sentait qu'elle était incapable de s'arrêter.

Ses semaines de captivités, seule, isolée, l'avait laissée plus avide de compagnie que jamais. Et toutes les discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Nanully avaient éveillé ses désirs les plus secrets.

Son attirance pour Lelouch était devenue une évidence. Tout lui avait soudain paru logique dans le comportement flegmatique et cynique de l'étudiant.

Il devait constamment se cacher pour ne pas attirer l'attention et tout comme elle, il prétendait en permanence. Quand il était à l'école mais également quand il endossait le masque de Zero. Jamais la résistance ne l'aurait suivie s'ils avaient su que leur leader était en réalité un prince déchu de l'empire ennemi.

Tout comme elle, il devait vivre avec ses origines britanniennes qu'il ne pouvait entièrement rejeter.

Ils étaient tellement semblables que c'en était étourdissant.

Mais blottie dans les bras de Lelouch, Kallen ne pensait plus à tout cela.

Elle avait eu des heures entières pour méditer sur le sujet et chercher comment lui prouver qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'à quiconque et finalement, son corps semblait lui dicter la conduite à adopter.

Non seulement elle lui offrait son premier baiser, mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

Elle n'avait jamais été nue devant un homme, sauf lui déjà, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Ce n'était pas volontaire et à ce moment, elle ne cherchait pas à lui plaire.

Là, elle redoutait un peu son regard, comme s'il pouvait être déçu de la voir nue, telle qu'elle était réellement.  
La suite, en revanche, ne l'inquiétait pas.

Se donner à lui était devenue une évidence. Et puisqu'il ne la rejetait pas, elle ne craignait pas qu'il la blesse.

Pourtant, avec ses gestes hésitants, Lelouch montrait clairement qu'il était aussi innocent qu'elle.

Il avait une certaine expérience avec les femmes, ayant partagé sa chambre avec C.C pendant des mois, et en s'occupant de Nanully, mais les contacts qu'il avait eus n'avaient jamais été de cette nature.

Il se retrouvait à se laisser guider par son instinct, ses hormones et toutes ses pulsions les plus primaires et il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça.

Lui qui passait son temps à tout prévoir, contrôler, maîtriser, calculer, devenait impulsif et spontané, répondant vivement à ce qu'il supposait être les attentes de Kallen.

Il restait attentif et vigilant, pour ne pas la brusquer ni la décevoir et bien que sentant sa timidité, il était tout de même soulagé de la trouver aussi novice que lui.

Elle le guidait comme elle pouvait, s'arquant contre lui, murmurant son approbation et ses encouragements alors qu'il la caressait à travers son uniforme.

Quand elle se mit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, Lelouch eut un mouvement de recul et posant sagement les mains sur ses épaules, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

L'aigue-marine était devenue saphir et il était facile d'y lire le désir teinté d'appréhension.

Avec un léger sourire, naturel et hésitant, Lelouch lui demanda simplement :

« Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as rien à me prouver et… »

Kallen n'était pas disposée à écouter ses élucubrations sur les doutes potentiels qu'elle pourrait éventuellement avoir. Elle le voulait lui, le voulait depuis longtemps et elle en avait assez d'attendre.

Ils pouvaient se faire tuer à tout moment, que ce soit lors d'une attaque contre Clovis ou simplement dans un accident, un attentat, ou se prendre une balle perdue si jamais ils se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ils avaient été séparés pendant des semaines parce qu'elle s'était fait capturer et par chance, elle avait survécu, mais qui savait ce qui adviendrait la prochaine fois.

Chaque bataille pouvait être la dernière et ils devaient profiter de chaque instant, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

L'attirant contre elle, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et reprit le cours de son exploration, se délectant de la peau qu'elle découvrait en ouvrant sa chemise.

Lentement, elle embrassait son cou puis sa gorge avant de descendre sur son torse tout en promenant ses mains dans son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses pour revenir enrouler ses brais autour de sa taille et jouer avec espièglerie sur le rebord de son pantalon.

Ses arguments, aussi bien verbaux que gestuels portèrent leurs fruits.

Lelouch répondit à ses attentions par ses propres vagabondages. Ses doigts traînaient langoureusement sous sa nuque, se perdaient dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres dévoraient sa jugulaire en direction de son épaule.

Il dégrafa sa veste, la repoussa rapidement pour savourer sa peau fine et délicate sans la présence encombrante du tissu.

Prise par l'effet délicieux qu'il avait sur elle, Kallen oublia toutes ses réserves et retirant complètement la chemise de Lelouch, elle accrocha une de ses jambes derrière ses cuisses, forçant son bassin contre elle.

Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa en sentant son érection presser brusquement sur son pubis et elle bénit Lelouch de choisir ce moment-là pour caresser enfin ses seins.

Elle avait envie de lui et la réciproque était plus qu'évidente.

Malgré cela, Lelouch refusait de céder à son désir et il se cantonna à ne jamais toucher Kallen en dessous de la taille.

Elle crut tout d'abord à une forme de provocation, comme s'il s'amusait à éveiller encore un peu plus la passion qui coulait dans ses veines, mais elle comprit qu'il se limitait délibérément par ce qu'il considérait manifestement comme une forme d'égard envers elle.

Raclant ses ongles le long de ses omoplates, la jeune fille se cambra et lui mordit le cou, puis le lécha avant de traiter de la même manière son oreille et d'y souffler d'un ton malicieux : « Vais-je être obligée de vous violer, mon seigneur ? »

Et comme pour prouver ses intentions, elle utilisa son pied posé sur les coussins pour faire rouler Lelouch et se retrouver au-dessus de lui où elle se mit à défaire son pantalon sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

L'ancien prince la regarda, stupéfait, mais sa surprise fut vite remplacée par un mélange de désir et de satisfaction. Kallen était encore plus belle quand elle était en position de force. Il s'autorisa donc à passer les mains sous le fin débardeur de coton qu'elle portait sous sa veste et il savoura la douceur de son ventre en remontant avec une lenteur infinie vers ses côtes.

Il haussa à peine un sourcil pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus haut et Kallen se pencha naturellement vers lui pour lui permettre de retirer entière le dernier rempart à sa pudeur.

Lelouch se redressa, allant à sa rencontre, et si tôt le débardeur ôté, il prit ses lèvres d'assaut et laissa ses mains se promener librement sur son buste seulement couvert d'un ridicule morceau de dentelle rose.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus reculer sans l'insulter franchement. Et en plus, il aurait été plus malhonnête en disant qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Alors quand Kallen lui prit la main pour l'attirer jusqu'à sa chambre, située au fond de sa cabine, Lelouch ne se fit pas prier.

Enroulant à nouveau un bras autour de sa taille, il la guida vers son lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Légèrement intimidée, Kallen s'arrêta devant le matelas et alors que Lelouch écartait un peu la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, elle l'entendit murmurer : « On peut en rester là si tu préfères. »

Pour rien au monde il ne voulait la forcer et il attendit, les lèvres posées tendrement sur sa clavicule de voir ce qu'elle déciderait.

Sa réponse fut simple et explicite.

Elle décrocha son soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser, révélant l'intégralité de sa poitrine à Lelouch.

Il la regarda, fasciné, puis fut délicatement pousser sur le lit.

Kallen posa un genou sur le matelas et le força à s'asseoir pour venir s'installer sur lui et reprendre ses lèvres pendant qu'il finissait de la déshabiller.

Lelouch ne se lassait pas de la douceur de sa peau ni du parfum exquis de sa chair. Il la dévorait et la caressait sans cesse, émerveillé simplement par le simple murmure de son prénom échappant de temps à autre à Kallen quand il découvrait une zone particulièrement sensible.

Il lui retira son short en se permettant de laisser ses mains courir de ses fesses à ses chevilles avant de remonter lentement, ne perdant rien de ce qu'elle avait à lui offrit.  
Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin face à sa culotte enfantine ornée d'une fraise bien rouge sur laquelle était noué un ruban vert en guise de feuille.

Kallen rougit un peu mais oublia sa gêne en sentant la langue de Lelouch jouer juste au-dessus de l'élastique et repartir sur tout son ventre.

Elle perdait ses mains dans ses cheveux, fins et soyeux, soupirant d'aise quand enfin il s'attaqua à un de ses seins, le couvrant de ses lèvres et pinçant délicatement la pointe entre ses dents.

En réponse, Kallen planta ses ongles dans ses épaules et le serra contre elle, suffoquant sous la décharge de plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se fit doucement allonger sur le lit et Lelouch l'effleura du bout des doigts, à nouveau hésitant sur jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Alors Kallen prit le relais. Après tout, elle l'avait laissé mener la danse jusque là, il était normal qu'elle rétablisse l'équilibre. C'était elle qui était demandeuse au départ et elle se devait de le rassurer.

Elle en avait envie, jusqu'au bout.

Promenant à son tour ses lèvres dans son cou, elle explora son torse, sa langue vagabonda sur sa peau, alternant baisers, morsures légères et caresses puis enfin, elle atteignit la limite de son pantalon entrouvert.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle glissa sa main tremblante sous le tissu, au niveau de sa hanche et repoussa avec une certaine gêne le tissu, ne l'autorisant à ne garder que son caleçon.

Mais Kallen n'arrêta pas son expédition et elle poursuivit l'aventure et parcourut le ventre de Lelouch de circonvolutions complexes n'osant pas aller là où ils espéraient tous les deux qu'elle pose enfin les doigts.

Tout comme il l'avait fait avec elle, Kallen prenait son temps sans chercher à l'exciter davantage mais bien pour se familiariser avec ce corps étranger qu'elle avait enfin le droit de posséder.

Pendant qu'elle dessinait le long de son bassin et de ses cuisses, Lelouch continua lui-aussi à s'habituer au contact de sa peau si blanche et si chaude sous ses paumes. Il comparait la texture fine et soyeuse de ses seins à celle plus calleuse de ses bras, mais toujours aussi douce.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, mémorisant chacune de ses expressions pendant qu'il apprenait par coeur chacune de ses courbes.

Doucement, une de ses mains se faufila dans son dos et redescendit vers ses fesses, pleines et fermes et Kallen roula sur le côté pour se coller à nouveau à lui.

Pour conserver son équilibre, elle dut prendre appui sur le matelas et ce fut là où malencontreusement, elle le frôla.

Incapable de se contrôler, Lelouch sursauta et Kallen sentit clairement le soubressaut de son sexe contre son poignet.

Cette réaction l'intrigua et sans réfléchir, elle renouvela le contact.

Lelouch retint son souffle alors qu'elle le touchait _là _mais il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Il savoura la sensation délicieuse que le procurait les gestes délicat et vigilent de la jeune fille et étouffa même un gémissement quand elle s'enhardit et passa outre la barrière de tissu pour le prendre directement au creux de sa main.

Quand elle remarqua le regard troublé de Lelouch, Kallen fut envahit d'une immense fierté doublée d'un sentiment de pouvoir qu'elle ne ressentait qu'aux commandes de son Guren et elle sourit, ravie de lui faire cet effet.

Il se laissa cajoler quelques instants puis se décida à lui rendre la pareille et ayant toujours une main sur sa fesse, il en profita pour s'immiscer entre ses cuisses et suivre l'élastique de sa culotte avant de s'inviter entre ses lèvres brûlantes et moites.

Il ne fit que l'effleurer mais Kallen s'arqua vers ses doigts, clairement impatiente et elle frotta sa poitrine sur son torse de façon inconsciente en soupirant de plaisir.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle et tandis que ses doigts jouaient aux abords de son sexe, elle luttait pour ne pas le supplier de lui accorder des choses qu'elle ne savait pas nommer.

Mais Lelouch comprenait son besoin et ressentait lui-même ce désir primaire et en l'embrassant à nouveau, il retira le voile de coton qui restreignait encore ses mouvements.

Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que Kallen lui rendait la politesse et ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus, allongés côte à côte sur les draps, le souffle court et les joues en feu, mais incapables de se retenir davantage.

Lelouch bascula Kallen sur le dos et une dernière fois, lui demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui sourit et écarta un peu plus les jambes pour l'inviter à s'installer plus confortablement sur elle.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre mais elle savait qu'il éprouvait la même chose. Cette peur et ce désir si indissociables maintenant qu'il était trop tard pour reculer.

Lelouch se pencha dans son cou et lui mordilla la clavicule pour la distraire pendant qu'il introduisait son index en elle, délicatement, prudemment et il constata avec plaisir qu'il n'y avait aucune résistance d'aucune sorte. Au contraire.

Kallen poussa un murmure roque et sensuel et elle se mit à onduler contre lui, comme pour lui donner le rythme à suivre.

Sa peau était encore plus douce à cet endroit et tellement fine et sensible que Lelouch redoutait à chaque fois de lui faire mal.

Sauf qu'il ne lui procurait qu'un intense plaisir et Kallen se sentait sombrer et elle tenait à l'emporter avec elle.

Dans un souffle, elle le supplia presque.

« Lelouch, viens... »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle s'agrippa à lui quand il retira son doigt et elle enroula sa main autour de son sexe pour le guider et lentement il s'immisça en elle.

Ils continuaient de se regardant, améthyste et aigue-marine hypnotisés alors que leurs corps fusionnaient.

Lelouch s'efforça de garder le contrôler, veillant au moindre signe d'inconfort de Kallen et la voyant se tendre, il prit son temps pour finir de la pénétrer pleinement et même une fois entièrement en elle, il refusa de bouger, infusant dans la chaleur de son ventre, serré entre ses bras, blotti contre elle, lové au plus profond de son être.

Lequel des deux initia la danse, c'était difficile à dire mais ils trouvèrent facilement leur rythme et chacun venant à la rencontre de l'autre, ils découvrirent ensemble comment embrasser un peu plus leurs sens avant d'enfin obtenir l'apaisement total du corps et de l'esprit, succombant à la décharge de plaisir qui leur vrilla les entrailles.

Lelouch s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir été capable de satisfaire Kallen autant qu'il l'aurait désiré, mais la jeune femme ne s'en émut pas.

Elle avait apprécié l'échange et même si elle n'avait pas connu l'extase, elle était heureuse de lui avoir montré combien elle tenait à lui.

Toute la nuit, ils restèrent ainsi, nus et enlacés, Lelouch murmurant sur sa peau des paroles incompréhensibles pendant que Kallen lui caressait les cheveux.

Il aurait aimé lui promettre un monde meilleur, un bonheur éternel, ou simplement de rester à ses côtés, malheureusement ce n'était pas possible et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Aux premières heures du jour, ils se quittèrent, un sourire triste aux lèvres et le coeur serrés, avec sur la conscience le poids cruel du destin qui voulait que leur première fois fut aussi la dernière.


	5. Chapter 5

** Surchauffe **_**(16. Impuissance - le coup de la panne)**_

Assis dans son bureau, Lelouch tentait d'organiser ses idées pour sa riposte contre Schneizel mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par deux coups fermes à sa porte.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui il s'agissait pour reconnaître les gestes vifs et efficaces de Kallen. Ainsi, il lui dit d'entrer sans même prendre la peine de remettre son masque et sans surprise, trouva son meilleur pilote en face de lui.

Ce qui l'étonna un peu en revanche fut sa tenue. Au lieu d'être en uniforme comme d'habitude quand elle venait lui parler, ou éventuellement en vêtements civils si elle avait à le voir pour des raisons plus personnelles, là, elle était en combinaison de combat.

Son ensemble rouge lui allait à merveille, mettant en valeur aussi bien ses formes féminines que son teint pâle et ses yeux clairs et un instant, Lelouch sentit une vague de chaleur simplement à la regarder.

Il chassa vite ces pensées malsaines et avec un sourire professionnel, il s'enquit des raisons de la visite de la jeune fille.

Kallen s'installa tranquillement sur le bureau, croisa les jambes et se pencha vers Lelouch avec un air félin et moqueur qui le perturba légèrement.

Ce genre d'attitude était plus fréquente chez C.C et il était un peu dérouté devant ce comportement suggestif. Surtout compte tenu des images qu'il avait eues en tête juste en la voyant arriver.

Mais il fut vite rassuré quand Kallen se contenta de lui demander s'il avait envie de l'accompagner faire un tour.

Apparemment, elle pensait qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de sortir un peu, non seulement de son bureau mais également de l'Iraguka.

Se changer les idées, profiter du beau temps, voir le monde.

Et rien de mieux qu'un tour en Guren pour s'offrir un moment de détente.

C'était en tout cas la vision de la pilote qui mourait d'envie de rejoindre son Knightmare pour une petite ballade aérienne.

Curieusement, l'idée plut à Lelouch et il reconnut qu'un peu d'éloignement lui serait profitable. Ce qu'il n'imaginait pas c'était qu'à peine son appareil commencerait à prendre de l'altitude, le propulseur arrière donnerait des signes de faiblesse l'obligeant à rapidement se poser pour éviter la surchauffe.

Voyant qu'il avait des problèmes techniques, Kallen atterrit elle aussi et sautant hors de son cockpit, elle s'avança vers l'autre Knightmare, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Eh ben alors, le grand Zero-sama tenterait-il de me faire le coup de la panne ? »

Elle avait l'air franchement amusé et les mains sur les hanches, elle regardait Lelouch qui bataillait pour défaire sa ceinture et s'extraire de son habitacle.

« Dois-je craindre pour ma vertu, demanda-t-elle, le ton plus malicieux et provocateur que jamais. »

Lelouch lui décocha un coup d'œil de tueur et s'indigna. Malgré son embarras de se retrouver dans cette position, il restait tout de même susceptible et arrogant et il n'appréciait pas du tout ses insinuations.

« Je t'en prie, Kallen. C'est juste un petit problème technique que je n'avais pas prévu. Et je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'arrêter. »

Il prenait une attitude relativement condescendante et quand enfin il réussit à sortir de son appareil, il ne prêta aucune attention à la jeune femme et se tourna directement vers l'arrière de l'unité pour estimer les dégâts.

Kallen le suivit de près, intriguée par sa panne. Elle savait que la plaisanterie était facile, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister.

« Comme si tu pouvais imaginer que j'allais continuer sans toi ! Je suis supposée être ton garde du corps, je te rappelle. Tu pourrais avoir un peu foi en moi !

- Et toi en moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton las. Ca ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de simuler un problème technique pour… »

Il s'arrêta, incertain de la suite.

Kallen se tenait juste derrière lui, sa poitrine plaquée dans son dos alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus son épaule l'étendue des dégâts et Lelouch commença à perdre de son attention sur le réacteur.

« Pour ? » questionna Kallen en se penchant davantage, complètement inconsciente de sa position tant elle se focalisait sur le moteur qui semblait parfaitement normal.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin en notant d'un coup la gêne de Lelouch et elle s'amusa à le provoquer un peu plus, posant une main sur son épaule et écartant ses cheveux pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Ca me paraît normal, tu sais… »

Elle laissa délibérément en suspens ce dont elle parlait et Lelouch déglutit difficilement en sentant ses doigts sur son cou.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et répondit froidement :

« Peut-être en apparence, mais il y avait un risque de surchauffe. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un problème en plein vol ? »

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle utiliserait ses propres mots contre lui et il fut bien content de ne pas l'avoir en face quand elle lui glissa :

« Surchauffe, hein ? Tu as eu peur que ça explose ? »

Son sourire s'entendait très bien dans sa façon de lui parler et Lelouch ne fut pas surpris quand elle se mit à rire devant son silence mortifié.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le maigre vase de sa patience. Si elle avait décidé de jouer sur ce terrain, il pouvait la prendre au mot.

Avec un soupir dramatique, Lelouch se retourna et croisa les bras sur son torse avant de dévisager Kallen avec son éternel sourire en coin et un sourcil levé.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, Q-1, j'ai prétendu être difficulté pour t'attirer à l'écart et être seul avec toi sur une île déserte afin de laisser libre cours à tous mes fantasmes te concernant. »

Il se permit une pose pour la forme, étudiant sa réaction, qui comme il l'imaginait, passa de la surprise, à la perplexité, puis au doute et enfin à la peur alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

« Mais ce n'est pas plus mal que je sois percé à jour, ainsi je n'aurai pas à te forcer la main… »

Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et la domina de toute sa hauteur.

Kallen rougit malgré elle et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma faute d'argument à lui opposer. Elle plaisantait. Jamais elle n'avait réellement imaginé qu'il avait cherché à profiter d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait même pensé qu'il ait été intéressé.

Se penchant lentement vers elle, il ajouta :

« A moins que ce ne soit toi, qui délibérément as modifié mes paramètres de vol pour que je me retrouve dans cette situation et pouvoir abuser de moi... »

Lelouch la regarda droit dans les yeux et Kallen rougit encore un peu plus, à la fois embarrassée de leur proximité et impatiente de voir jusqu'où il prévoyait d'aller. Seulement ses mots finirent par l'atteindre et elle se raidit immédiatement, le repoussa et se mit à protester ouvertement.

« Et pourquoi aurai-je fait un truc pareil ? Hein ? C'est toi qui t'es arrêté que je sache ! »

Avec toujours la même assurance, Lelouch continua de la dévisager, son sourire en coin bien accroché aux lèvres.

« Et c'est toi qui m'as suivi, sans que je ne demande rien. »

Kallen voulut répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« En plus, si nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, Kallen, il est évident que je ne te forcerai pas à grand chose... »

La jeune fille fut prise de court par cette remarque et ne sut comment se défendre. Effectivement, s'il avait tenté quelque chose, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas repousser. Elle avait envie de lui. Peut-être pas là maintenant, mais elle ne lui dirait pas non pour autant s'il commençait à lui faire des avances.

Après tout, ils étaient tranquilles, seuls dans un coin isolé, personne ne risquait de les surprendre ou de les déranger et ils avaient même du temps devant eux avant de devoir rentrer.

C'était donc parfaitement envisageable.

Kallen ne portait pratiquement rien sous sa combinaison et Lelouch n'avait que sa chemise et son pantalon sous sa cape, qui pourrait en plus leur service de couverture pour éviter les épines et les feuilles.

Le scénario devenait de plus en plus précis et de plus en plus plausible.

Un simple baiser pour commencer, une caresse au creux de sa nuque. Ses longs doigts délicats qui se perdent dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau. Ses lèvres qui se glissent dans son cou, sous ses vêtements. Tout son corps qui s'embrase à son contact. Sa voix qui murmure son prénom, encore et encore quand il...

Clignant des yeux, Kallen regarda Lelouch avec surprise.

Il se tenait toujours en face d'elle et agitait sa main sous son nez.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

- Ah... Euh... oui... »

Il affichait un tel air confiant qu'elle s'emporta à nouveau, les joues en feu, défendant encore et toujours sa vertu.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serai consentante, d'abord ? Non mais tu es vraiment arrogant et imbu de toi-même et tellement pr... »

Lelouch l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras pour l'attirer vers lui et lui glissa simplement :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu serais d'accord, Kallen. Seulement que je ne pourrai pas te forcer. Ce qui me parait une évidence vue la différence de niveau entre nous. Tu me taillerais en pièces avant même que j'aie réussi quoi que ce soit. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'imaginais. »

Puis il se retourna pour fermer le capot du réacteur et repartit vers le cockpit en annonçant qu'il rentrait.

Juste avant de fermer le sas, il ajouta tout de même :

« Mais je prends note que sur certains points, mes pronostiques sur les réactions de l'adversaire peuvent être complètement faux. »

Il disparut avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. Evidemment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A quoi pense une prisonnière **_(__Longue distance - correspondance érotique)_

Il avait promis qu'il viendrait la délivrer mais les jours passaient et elle restait enfermée dans cette cellule ridicule avec pour seule visite Suzaku qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la narguer en lui apportant ses repas. Si elle avait été honnête d'ailleurs, elle aurait convenu qu'il ne faisait que se montrer poli envers elle, mais elle était tellement furieuse d'avoir perdu qu'elle refusait d'admettre l'évidence.

Assise inconfortablement au fond d'une cage blanche, elle n'avait rien à faire de ses journées que de penser à comment s'enfuir et ce qu'il se passerait quand enfin, elle reverrait Lelouch.

Les premiers temps, elle s'était imaginé lui révéler le fond de sa pensée, crier, hurler, le frapper même tant elle était frustrée d'être coincée entre quatre murs, mais petit à petit, comme s'ils se retrouvaient dans la réalité, la dispute prenait un tournant plus agressif et plus sensuel aussi. La colère éveillait ses sens et elle en bénit presque les brides qui la maintenaient dans une position désagréable et finissaient par calmer ses ardeurs.

Le schéma était toujours le même et ses fantasmes, bien qu'innocents au début – ils ne concernaient que l'expression de son mécontentement, se transformèrent doucement en des scènes hautement érotiques où se mélangeaient toutes les émotions et tous les sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas intime avec Lelouch, il n'en était pas question, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y avoir pensé à l'occasion. Surtout depuis l'incident de Shinjuku où il l'avait presque embrassée. Combien de fois depuis avait-elle repensé à sa réaction à ce moment-là ? Et combien de fois s'était-elle demander ce qui ce serait passé si elle l'avait laissé faire ?

Mais elle avait été capable de se maîtriser et de garder l'esprit clair. Du moins tant qu'elle était à ses côtés. Car aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, l'absence de Lelouch le rendait bien plus désirable. La distance entre eux semblait agir comme un catalyseur de son désir et dès qu'elle réussissait à fermer un œil, elle se voyait dans ses bras, dans son lit, tout aussi attachée que dans sa cellule mais seulement pour lui.

Et elle se réveillait le souffle court et les joues en feu en se demandant où elle était allée chercher une idée pareille. Puis une fois son calme retrouvé, l'ennui revenait également et elle finissait par s'interroger de plus belle. Etait-il aussi délicat qu'il en avait l'air ? Sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait ? Jusqu'où irait-il pour la posséder ?

Kallen avait envie de sentir ses mains sur elle. Elle était sûre qu'il la déshabillerait lentement et qu'il la caresserait pendant des heures. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement. Il prendrait son temps, s'appliquerait à découvrir son corps par tous les moyens possibles, la toucherait, l'embrasserait, chercherait à l'apprivoiser entièrement avant d'enfin se livrer à son tour.

Lelouch avait un côté dominateur et pervers qui voulait en permanence garder le contrôle, mais elle ne le craignait pas. Au contraire, elle était curieuse de découvrir de quoi il était réellement capable. Une part de lui était relativement efféminée et délicate, ce qui lui donnait cette apparence androgyne si troublante, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était aussi fort et autoritaire, avec un charisme irrésistible même sans le pouvoir du Geass.

Ainsi, Kallen lui obéirait, quoi qu'il puisse lui demander. Et dans ses heures de rêveries solitaires, il lui demandait beaucoup de choses que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais cru envisageable de la part du leader des Chevaliers Noirs.

Mais il n'était pas réellement là et par conséquent, son imagination travaillait pour deux.

Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir à ce moment-là que leur réunion ne serait pas aussi réjouissante et que malgré leur séparation qui avait également affecté Lelouch, en la revoyant, il serait incapable de penser à lui ou à ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wrapped around his fingers _(_**_Manipulation - des fils invisibles )_

Il y avait comme une provocation dans sa manière de lui tenir le menton, le corps en avant et l'air blasé de celui qui a déjà trop vécu.

- Réconforte-moi.

Les mots étaient simples et pourtant Kallen ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver incompréhensibles.

Et puis il se rapprocha encore un peu, rendant sa demande encore plus explicite.

- C'est une chose qu'une femme peut faire, non ?

L'ironie de sa remarque ne lui échappa pas. Il la mettait au défi de lui résister et remettait en cause au passage sa féminité, comme si elle ne se considérait que comme un vaillant petit soldat.

Elle savait bien que c'était un piège, mais elle se laissait tout de même pendre au jeu. Alors qu'il descendait vers elle, près à l'embrasser, elle recula.

Un éclair étrange passa dans son regard, comme une moquerie, et peut-être aussi une déception, Kallen n'était pas très sûre. Elle se redressa, prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

Lelouch parut surpris et fronça les sourcils. Elle lui envoyait des signaux plutôt contradictoires. D'un côté elle lui échappait et d'un autre, elle dégageait une profonde assurance et semblait prête à lui faire face sans hésiter. D'ailleurs elle confirma cette dernière impression.

- Très bien. Mais pas ici.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, elle désigna le chantier abandonné dans lequel ils se trouvaient et Lelouch à son tour acquiesça.

Puis il retrouva sa contenance et son flegme pragmatique et demanda froidement :

- Et où ?

Il la toisa alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas rougir et il ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras sur la poitrine comme un enfant boudeur auquel on aurait repris son dernier jouet. Mais Kallen ne se laissa pas impressionner. S'il voulait se comporter comme le morveux capricieux qu'il avait probablement dû être des années plus tôt, grand bien lui fasse. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Elle lui attrapa la main vivement et commença à marcher droit devant elle sans le regarder.

C'était étrange de sentir sa paume dans la sienne et ses doigts longs et fins qui serraient les siens, mais elle devait se familiariser à cette sensation si elle voulait aller au bout de ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Il était curieusement froid et s'appliquait à traîner des pieds derrière elle, comme si ce qu'elle prévoyait était le pire des châtiments. Kallen soupira en le guidant à travers les ruines de Shinjuku et se retint de l'envoyer balader quand il se mit à la questionner toutes les trente secondes pour savoir où ils allaient et quand ils étaient supposés arriver.

D'un coup, Kallen s'arrêta et levant les yeux vers le bâtiment en face d'elle, elle hésita un peu. Lelouch libéra sa main et étudia à son tour l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi.

C'était un vieil immeuble délabré, tout aussi piteux que les autres, à ceci près qu'il portait une enseigne lumineuse cassée indiquant l'activité qu'il abritait. 'Honey Inn' affichait le panneau, ainsi qu'une liste de tarifs, en fonction des services choisis.

- Tu connais des endroits intéressants, remarqua Lelouch non sans une certaine ironie.

Kallen choisit de ne pas répondre et elle passa la porte en silence, vérifiant simplement que l'hôtel était bien désaffecté.

Bien sûr, le personnel avait déserté les lieux depuis longtemps et la plupart des chambres n'étaient plus meublées que de lambeaux de tissus ou de matériel défoncé, mais en s'avançant dans les étages, Kallen trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Une petite pièce sombre, dont le faux plafond était à moitié arraché, laissant des monceaux de fils électriques dépassés ici et là, mais qui était encore à peu près équipée. Il y avait un lit, ou plutôt un matelas, et en fouillant un peu derrière une porte coulissante rouillée, la jeune fille trouva une vieille couverture un peu brûlée, emballée dans une housse plastique. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais au moins, c'était propre et à l'abri des regards.

Kallen étendit le plaid avant de se retourner vers Lelouch avec un sourire satisfait. Elle n'espérait pas vraiment qu'il soit enthousiaste par son installation, bien loin des suites princières où il avait grandi, mais compte tenu des circonstances, il aurait au moins pu apprécier ses efforts.

Sauf qu'il ne fit rien, ni un commentaire admiratif sur sa débrouillardise, ni une remarque cinglante sur l'état des lieux. Il restait planté là, passif et immobile à attendre bien sagement qu'elle s'occupe de tout. Et elle le fit sans la moindre difficulté.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas vécu plus de six mois avec une sorcière immortelle pour rien. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris pendant sa cohabitation avec C.C, c'était bien comment se débrouiller avec les hommes pour les faire manger dans sa main. Et maintenant elle pouvait passer de la théorie à la pratique.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite par la disposition de la chambre, elle retira son gilet, défit le nœud qui retenait son col et déboutonna le haut de sa robe.

Puis elle s'assit au bord du lit et quitta ses chaussures. Elle hésita un peu pour les chaussettes, trouvant le sol relativement poussiéreux, puis finalement, elle se dit que les garder un peu trop grotesque et les enleva également.

Se relevant, elle fit glisser sa robe sur ses hanches pour se retrouver face à Lelouch toujours aussi immobile et blasé, toujours prisonnier de sa souffrance. La seule chose qui le trahissait était ses yeux qui ne la lâchaient pas, absorbant chacun de ses gestes méticuleusement, ne perdant rien du spectacle pourtant sommaire qu'elle lui offrait.

Kallen n'avait pas prévu de se dévêtir devant quiconque et elle se sentait assez ridicule avec ses sous-vêtements dépareillés, et surtout avec le motif enfantin d'un ourson tenant un cœur imprimé sur sa culotte.

Elle nota bien le sourire en coin de Lelouch, même s'il s'efforça de rester impassible, mais comme il ne dit rien, elle évita de lui demander son avis sur la question. En plus, elle n'allait sans doute pas la garder bien longtemps alors…

Elle s'approcha simplement de lui, tendant la main pour l'attirer vers elle et patiemment, elle le guida jusqu'au lit de fortune qu'elle leur avait trouvé.

Il était loin d'être vraiment coopératif ou enthousiaste, mais d'un autre côté, elle s'y attendait un peu. Elle aurait tout de même aimé qu'il participe un minimum, ou au moins qu'il ait l'air intéressé par ce qu'elle prévoyait, mais même de la voir en sous-vêtements en train de s'installer sur lui n'éveilla pas plus qu'un vague haussement de sourcils. Du moins en apparence. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vue avec bien moins et sous la douche, alors il n'allait pas être impressionné par une culotte en coton et un soutien-gorge en lycra rose pale. Et il avait déjà eu un certain nombre de contacts bien plus intimes avec elle lorsqu'il portait encore son masque de Zero.

Pourtant il devait bien admettre, quelque part au plus profond de son subconscient que Kallen était un défi à elle seule et lui résister, en particulier maintenant qu'elle s'offrait clairement à lui, relevait de l'épreuve de force. Par chance, il n'avait pas à le faire. Il avait simplement choisi de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche et n'avait aucune intention de l'aider ou de l'encourager dans sa démarche en la complimentant sur son physique ou en se permettant de la toucher.

Il était vide et sans but, alors à quoi bon se laisser tenter par les plaisirs de la chair, aussi attirante et irrésistible soit-elle ? C'était elle qui tenait à ce qu'il retrouve sa force et sa motivation, c'était donc à elle de lui fournir une raison de continuer. Et elle ne manqua pas à son devoir.

Après l'avoir assis au bord du matelas, elle s'appliqua à le déshabiller, lentement et sans brusquerie, tout en étant étonnamment efficace. Elle défit sa veste, puis lui retira son pull avant de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et déboutonner le haut de son pantalon. Puis doucement, elle l'allongea, utilisant son poids pour le maintenir sur le plaid alors qu'elle mordillait son cou. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'embrasser, sachant qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, mais elle était capable de se servir de sa bouche pour autre chose.

Elle laissa sa langue descendre le long de son torse jusqu'à son nombril et attrapa l'élastique de son slip entre ses dents pour le repousser hors de sa route.

Lelouch déglutit lentement, en prévision de ce qui allait suivre et il ne fut pas déçu. Elle répondait à sa provocation bien au-delà de ses espérances.

Kallen était bien plus habile que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et il oublia rapidement ses griefs contre le monde ou contre lui-même au profit de la sensation délicieuse de ses lèvres qui l'encerclaient doucement. Il n'avait pas envie de lui accorder le moindre plaisir par un geste ou une attention déplacée. Elle était là pour lui et pour lui seul. Pourtant, il ne pouvait résister au désir de la faire sienne, de l'avoir à lui, de la posséder pleinement.

Son petit jeu était plaisant, et certainement réconfortant d'une certaine manière, mais finalement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il voulait une preuve de sa dévotion totale et ce qu'elle faisait n'était qu'une illusion de soumission. Il voulait qu'elle se donne complètement et peut-être même la voir perdre le contrôle plutôt que de simplement s'occuper de lui en pensant probablement à autre chose.

Alors après quelques instants de plaisir égoïste, il leva la main, prêt à lui secouer l'épaule pour attirer son attention, mais il n'en eut même pas besoin. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Kallen s'arrêta, déposa un baiser éphémère sur son prépuce et sans un regard pour lui, retira sa culotte enfantine et s'installa au-dessus de lui.

A ce moment-là, elle parut hésiter. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Elle n'était pas forcée d'aller jusque là pour le satisfaire et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle s'était assurée que son érection soit suffisante pour la suite et la tenait fermement dans sa main, seulement elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle appelait du réconfort, seulement, elle n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à lui offrir puisqu'il refusait de l'écouter. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il se plaignait de sa manière de faire. Il n'approuvait pas non plus, mais c'était assez prévisible. Elle aurait été plus que surprise qu'il soit ne serait-ce que coopératif.

Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, une mise en scène de plus, un test pour mesurer son dévouement à leur cause. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une bête provocation en l'air pour se débarrasser d'elle. Kallen n'en savait rien et elle n'avait pas vraiment de savoir. Elle faisait ce qu'elle croyait être juste. Elle aidait un ami et répondait aux ordres de son supérieur. Et puis, quelque part, elle obtenait aussi une chose qu'elle espérait depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'avoir autrement.

Alors qu'elle descendait et acceptait l'intrusion de son corps dans le sien, elle se demanda qui manipulait vraiment l'autre dans cette affaire et oubliant ses résolutions de n'attacher aucune importance à ce qu'il ressentait, elle leva tout de même la tête pour entrevoir son visage. Malheureusement, ou peut-être par chance, Lelouch avait les yeux fermés au moment où il s'enfonçait pleinement en elle et le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits et entrouvre les paupières, Kallen était à nouveau concentrée sur sa tâche et ne se souciait plus de qu'il éprouvait, en dehors de sa satisfaction physique.

Au moins à ce niveau-là, elle ne ménageait sa peine et ondulait au-dessus de lui pour être sûre de lui donner autant de plaisir que possible. Évidemment, il ne lui offrit aucun signe de contentement, pas même l'ombre d'un soupir, seulement à la manière dont son regard restait rivé à ses hanches, elle devina que sa mission était remplie correctement et elle en éprouva une immense fierté.

Lelouch lutta un moment contre son désir de la toucher, puis il finit par céder à la tentation de s'approprier un peu plus son corps et laissa ses mains agripper ses fesses pour mieux la sentir bouger. Le va et vient répété de son bassin s'accéléra et quand elle resserra ses muscles autour de son sexe, Lelouch eut beaucoup de mal à garder son visage impassible. Elle était douée, très douée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester l'idée qu'elle ait pu s'entrainer ailleurs avant. Chaque vague de plaisir qu'elle éveillait en lui était devenait douloureuse du sentiment de ne pas être le seul, ni le premier. Elle aurait dû être à lui et à lui seul. C'était son privilège en tant que prince, que Zero, qu'étudiant qui l'avait intégrée au Conseil et surtout, il était le seul à la connaître et la comprendre et il refusait de la partager.

Pourtant, même s'il détestait la découvrir si compétente, il finit par succomber, écœuré de sa faiblesse face à Kallen qui semblait toujours aussi déterminée et surtout, indifférente à ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Soudain, il eut envie de la blesser, de l'humilier et il chercha quels mots il pourrait employer pour lui cracher son venin de façon corrosive, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se leva immédiatement après l'avoir senti se vider en elle et déclara calmement :

- Je n'attends pas que tu approuves, ni que tu me sois reconnaissant. Mais sache que je n'ai pas cherché uniquement à remotiver le leader de rébellion. Et n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui l'as voulu ainsi, alors ne viens pas me reprocher ce que j'ai fait.

Lelouch médita une seconde ses paroles, surpris par son détachement, puis refermant son pantalon alors qu'elle commençait à se rhabiller, il glissa simplement :

« Je m'attendais seulement à un peu plus de tendresse de ta part. J'imaginais qu'une innocente jeune fille comme toi serais plus...

- Lelouch, coupa Kallen brusquement alors qu'elle reboutonnait sa robe, tu aies bien placé pour savoir que je ne suis plus innocente depuis un moment. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, à ce niveau-là au moins, je l'étais, encore que je doute que ça ait une quelconque importance. »

Son cynisme froid fut bien plus efficace que ses caresses pour réveiller en lui ses instincts guerriers. L'entendre parler ainsi lui donnait envie de se battre, au moins contre elle, et il se redressa brusquement, si bien que Kallen se mit à rire, pensant l'avoir choqué.

- T'inquiète pas. Je n'attachais pas une grande importance à ma virginité et...

- Ce n'est pas le problème et je ne suis pas idiot. Je ne t'ai pas forcé, donc si tu as accepté c'est bien parce que ta mission te paraît plus importante que ta vertu.

- Pas exactement, le corrigea-t-elle d'un ton cassant. J'aurai peut-être obéi à un ordre de Zero, mais c'est avec Lelouch que j'ai couché.

- Parce qu'il y a une différence ?

La question le prit par surprise. Il l'avait posée sans réfléchir et se sentit idiot de l'interroger de cette manière. Ce n'était pas très important, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, même si finalement, il n'en ressortait pas aussi satisfait qu'il l'avait imaginé. Peut-être justement parce qu'elle semblait si indifférente.

Avec un sourire en coin, Kallen s'approcha de lui et lui prit le menton. Elle se pencha vers lui, comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser et Lelouch se surprit à nouveau quand il retint son souffle.

- Oui. Et il serait plus que temps que tu t'en rendes compte. C'est toi le cerveau, normalement !

Et sans un regard pour lui, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers l'escalier d'un pas léger.

Lelouch resta interdit, ne comprenant pas où il s'était trompé ni à quel moment il avait perdu l'avantage mais quand il l'entendit l'appeler depuis la rue, il se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la nomination de Nunnally au titre de gouverneur, il ressentait quelque chose de positif.

« Allez, amène-toi, Lelouch, on a du travail ! »

En grognant, il la retrouva en bas, se demandant tout de même si c'était bien lui le plus manipulateur des deux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Libertinage** _**(anniversaire – Fête galante)**_

La salle du Conseil des élèves était décorée de manière épouvantable avec de lourdes tentures en velours bordeaux et de longues méridiennes couvertes de fourrures synthétiques.

Kallen soupira en se demandant, pour la dixième fois depuis son arrivée, quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qu'elle faisait là.

C'était tellement facile pour elle de prétendre être indisposée et de rester chez elle pour s'épargner toute cette pitrerie qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle s'était donné tout ce mal pour assister à _ça_ quand elle aurait pu avoir une soirée tranquille à la maison.

Sauf que c'était là le problème. Elle n'avait aucune de passer la nuit dans cette grande bâtisse à regarder sa belle-mère se pavaner pour attirer l'attention du nouvel assistant de son père sans que celui-ci ne remarque quoi que ce soit à son petit manège.

Elle aurait bien voulu tenir compagnie aux autres membres de l'Ordre, seulement Zero leur avait offert à tous une journée entière de détente, en compensation des dernières semaines plutôt intenses et il avait insisté, en particulier auprès d'elle, pour qu'elle profite de ce moment de répit qu'elle avait particulièrement mérité. Et ce n'était pas faux, elle avait été mise à contribution bien plus que les autres en tant que meilleur pilote de l'équipe. Par conséquent, elle n'avait pas tellement d'autres endroits où aller pendant son temps libre.

Alors elle se retrouvait là, au cœur de l'Académie Ashford, à participer à cette fête grotesque organisée par la Présidente pour célébrer l'anniversaire de son premier festival, deux ans plus tôt quand elle avait pris ses fonctions au sein du Conseil.

Par chance, Milly n'avait pas tenté quelque chose de trop extravagant. Elle s'était contenté de prévoir un grand bal sur le thème du XVIIIème siècle, avec obligation pour tous les participants de venir costumés. Le port d'un loup n'était pas obligatoire, mais chaudement recommandé pour pimenter un peu le jeu.

Bon évidemment, comme il s'agissait de l'œuvre de Milly, elle en avait rajouté le plus possible dans le côté décadent et libertin, avec une ambiance de boudoir et des lumières tamisées rougeoyantes qui accentuaient encore un peu plus l'atmosphère déjà hautement provocatrice des lieux. Mais par rapport à ce qu'elle était capable de faire, ce n'était pas si monstrueux.

En revanche, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir sur le fait que la Présidente espérait voir sa petite soirée finir en orgie bestiale et Kallen suspectait qu'elle ait ajouté quantité de substances douteuses dans le punch dans le but d'exacerber les sens, ou en d'autres termes plus honnêtes et réalistes, de droguer ses camarades. Les vendeurs de GHB avaient dû faire une belle affaire en fournissant les boissons, pensa la jeune rebelle avec ironie.

Elle nota de ne surtout pas se faire servir à boire et tenta vainement de couvrir sa poitrine avec son châle.

Pourquoi les robes de courtisanes avaient besoin d'être aussi décolletées ? Et pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud dans cette pièce ? Non, cette question-là était franchement idiote et la réponse parfaitement évidente connaissant Milly.

Elle avait monté la température afin de motiver les étudiants à être le plus débraillés possibles et donc à se laisser tenter à avoir des gestes…disons affectueux.

C'était pitoyable !

Les adolescents étaient déjà des boules d'hormones en temps normal, alors les soumettre à ce genre de stimuli, c'était vraiment jouer avec le feu.

Par chance, pour l'instant, tout le monde semblait se tenir. Certains dansaient, d'autres discutaient tranquillement installés près des fenêtres, et à part quelques élèves déjà vautrés dans les fourrures visiblement trop imbibés pour tenir debout, sinon, c'était assez calme.

La musique était plaisante, des airs symphoniques bien classiques. Du Mozart et un peu de Haydn.

Kallen s'avança un peu vers le buffet et elle remarqua quelques têtes connues, malgré les déguisements et les masques.

Shirley, avec ses longues mèches rousses relevées en chignon torsadé était immanquable. Et il était facile de deviner que la petite brune à ses côtés avec sa robe de bergère était Nina. Elles semblaient en grande conversation, et en s'approchant, Kallen comprit qu'elles cherchaient quelqu'un.

Lelouch sans le moindre doute.

Malgré elle, Kallen se tourna vers la foule des élèves pour trouver la silhouette longiligne du vice-président. Tout comme ses deux camarades, elle était convaincue que le style libertin lui irait à merveille et quelque part, elle avait envie de pouvoir le reconnaître.

Malheureusement, au milieu de tous ces costumes chargés, il lui fut impossible de discerner la trace de son taciturne camarade de classe.

Elle trouva facilement Rivaltz qui suivait de près de la grande blonde qui faisait office d'hôtesse avec sa robe surchargée de perles, pas vraiment cachée derrière son loup emplumé, puis elle nota Suzaku, impérial et droit dans son attirail de soldat napoléonien, mais rien ni personne ressemblant un tant soit peu à Lelouch.

Alors qu'elle circulait dans la salle, Kallen se fit accoster plusieurs fois, pour une danse ou pour un verre, mais elle refusa poliment les propositions avec un sourire rigide.

Cette fête n'avait aucun intérêt en fin de compte. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Puis, elle s'approchait de la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon, histoire de respirer un peu, elle fut arrêtée par quelqu'un qui lui tenait le bras.

Se retournant vivement, elle s'apprêtait à montrer sa façon de penser à cet importun qui se permettait de la toucher, mais sa remarque acerbe de même que son geste violent furent interrompus devant l'identité de son agresseur.

Grand, mince, et superbement vêtu de son costume sombre à jabots, Zero se tenait devant elle.

C'était impossible qu'il soit là, devant elle, au bon milieu de l'Académie, et pourtant, quand il parla, elle se sentit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son être. La voix était la même, assurée et grave, avec cette légère touche d'autorité qui la rendait si indiscutable.

- Bonsoir, gente dame, permettez que je vous accompagne.

Kallen rougit et bredouilla bêtement :

- Ze… Zero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lelouch eut un léger mouvement de recul et elle nota comme un changement dans son attitude. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, à cause du loup qu'il portait, mais elle était convaincue de l'avoir contrarié.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand elle réalisa sa bêtise. Elle avait dit son nom comme ça, sans se soucier d'être entendue.

Regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, elle s'assura que personne n'avait remarqué sa bévue quand d'un coup, elle se retrouva serrer contre l'homme en face d'elle qui lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- Si nous sommes masqués, ma dame, c'est pour préserver notre identité. Je n'ai pas de nom, pas plus que vous. Juste pour ce soir, me laissez-vous être votre chevalier noir ?

Kallen bafouilla de plus belle et il lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de se reculer un peu et de lui tendre la main avec une petite révérence.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, ma reine ?

Sans réfléchir, Kallen mit sa main dans la sienne et elle se laissa guider au milieu de la piste.

Lelouch n'aimait pas le sport, mais la valse était une sorte d'exception. En plus, avec Kallen dans ses bras, il était prêt à faire un effort.

Il l'avait tout de suite reconnue parmi les différentes étudiantes, toutes trop apprêtées à grands renforts de bijoux et autres plumes ridicules alors qu'elle se contentait d'arborer une simple robe corsetée carmin et un masque assorti faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés sobrement, découvrant superbement sa nuque, mais elle n'avait même pas un collier, seulement un châle écru auquel elle s'accrochait vigoureusement, ce qui confirma l'idée qu'il s'était faite sur elle.

Kallen était différente de autres filles. Elle était élégante naturellement. Elle avait la grâce de la noblesse, même s'il détestait le concept et sa beauté n'avait pas besoin d'accessoire élaboré pour être exposée au grand jour.

Et comme il était si rare de la voir si féminine et fragile qu'il n'avait pas résisté. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Lelouch l'accostait, n'imaginant pas une seconde qu'elle le prendrait pour Zero.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas très surprenant, vu son costume.

En plus, cela lui offrait un anonymat bien plus grand, puisqu'il savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas savoir qui il était réellement. C'était un peu douloureux tout de même d'être pris pour un autre, mais cela lui permettait d'arriver à ses fins, il était prêt à l'accepter.

Ils enchaînaient déjà leur deuxième danse et Lelouch prit conscience du silence embarrassé de Kallen qui suivait docilement ses pas, mais évitait soigneusement de le regarder.

Il resserra alors son emprise sur sa taille, ce qui lui fit relever un peu la tête, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

- Vous ai-je dit combien vous étiez superbe ce soir, ma reine ?

Le ton chaud de Lelouch alors qu'il lui murmurait ses compliments fit rougir sa partenaire qui finit par marmonner :

- Arrête ton numéro, tu veux ! Je ne suis pas ta reine, alors par pitié, épargne-moi tes flatteries grotesques !

Elle était volontairement rude afin de dissimuler son embarras, mais son comportement ne fit qu'amuser Lelouch qui se mit à rire avant de lui glisser :

- Très bien, Q1. Mais je te rappelle que si je t'ai donnée ce titre, c'est précisément parce que tu es toujours à mes côtés. Et je te trouve tout de même particulière belle dans cette tenue.

Kallen se raidit un peu, sentant son regard parcourir son corps, mais contrairement aux autres garçons qui l'avaient abordée, ses yeux ne se limitèrent pas à son décolleté.

Il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds et son cœur s'emballa comme la chaleur montait en elle sous l'insistance de son attention pour elle.

Pour la première fois, elle prit conscience de leur proximité, mais également du contact qui existait entre eux.

Leurs mains qui se tenaient, leurs jambes qui s'entrecroisaient à chaque pas et même leur souffle qui se mêlait à l'occasion quand il lui parlait.

Elle avait déjà été près de lui, pourtant, à cause des circonstances, ou peut-être à cause de sa tenue, elle se sentait plus vulnérable et curieusement embarrassée de le sentir si proche.

Quand la main sur sa taille commença à remonter dans son dos, la collant un peu plus contre lui, Kallen rougit, sans pour autant protester.

Quoi qu'elle en dise auprès des autres Chevaliers Noirs quand ils la provoquaient sur son attirance pour leur leader, au fond d'elle, Kallen savait bien qu'ils avaient raison.

Et si elle avait eu le moindre doute, la chaleur qui s'intensifiait dans ses reins alors qu'il continuait de l'entraîner imperceptiblement vers lui au rythme de la musique était une preuve suffisante de ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Seulement elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas correct, Zero était tout de même son commandant et ensuite, ce n'était pas du tout l'endroit. Si jamais Milly la reconnaissait, elle serait harcelée de questions sur son cavalier et…

Kallen secoua vivement la tête pour éviter de penser plus loin au calvaire qu'elle devrait endurer.

Notant son trouble, Lelouch eut un sourire en coin et se rapprochant encore un peu, il murmura juste au creux de son oreille :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma dame ?

Levant les yeux sur son partenaire, Kallen détesta le masque qui l'empêchait de le voir directement. Elle sentait son regard sur elle mais n'arrivait même pas à déterminer la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient foncés, mais pas marrons ni noirs. Elle avait envie de se perdre dans ces iris mystérieux puis se rappela où elle était et d'un coup lui demanda :

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, à Ashford ?

L'intéressé pinça les lèvres et répliqua d'un ton qui semblait presque déçu :

- Tu n'es pas contente que je sois là ?

Kallen rougit et le rassura immédiatement, avec peut-être un peu trop d'enthousiasme et elle s'embrouilla dans ses explications, tentant vainement de justifier sa question jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne réalise qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Alors elle s'arrêta brusquement et croisa les bras, un air de défi dans les yeux, clairement visible malgré son loup.

Lelouch eut un sourire énigmatique et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Quel meilleur endroit pour passer inaperçu qu'une soirée costumée ? Et en plus, la famille Ashford pourrait devenir une alliée très intéressante…

Kallen ouvrit la bouche, prête à montrer clairement son opposition à cette idée, mais elle se ravisa sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils attiraient déjà assez l'attention en ne dansant plus et ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter en faisant un esclandre.

Pour autant, sa curiosité était piquée. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce que le leader de la résistance faisait à une soirée étudiante aussi grotesque ; il n'avait rien à gagner, surtout s'il passait son temps à flirter avec elle.

Elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elle avait parlé à haute-voix et le sourire de Zero devint plus sombre, presque sauvage.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira à l'écart, derrière un des rideaux de velours et sans attendre qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il se plaqua contre elle et chuchota :

- Et qui a dit que ce n'était pas exactement pour cela que j'étais venu ?

Kallen était coincée entre le mur et lui et même s'il était évident qu'elle avait la force de le repousser, elle n'était pas très sûre d'avoir envie de le faire.

Ses mains l'effleuraient à peine en remontant de sa taille à ses épaules pour défaire son châle et il poursuivit son explication.

- Cette nuit, tu n'es pas ma reine et je ne suis pas Zero. Nous sommes juste deux anonymes cachés derrière un masque au milieu d'une fête d'anniversaire sans intérêt et nous partageons quelques instants ensemble parce que nous en avons envie.

Il se redressa un peu et Kallen frissonna du froid qui s'engouffrait autour d'elle maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sa chaleur pour la protéger.

- Mais si tu n'es pas intéressée, je ne te forcerai pas. Tu es libre de partir.

La sincérité de ses mots étaient troublantes, et l'honnêteté qui se dégageait de lui presque dérangeante. Pour un homme qui parlait toujours par périphrase et se cachait en permanence derrière un masque, il semblait presque à nu dans la façon dont il affichait son appréhension de la voir le rejeter.

Kallen hésita, partagée entre le désir de saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle et en même temps terrifiée par les conséquences qui pouvaient en découler par la suite.

Puis elle fit son choix en profitant de ce qu'il lui proposait.

Posant ses mains sur les siennes, elle l'aida à lui retirer son châle et les yeux baissés, elle murmura :

- Bien que je ne vous connaisse pas, mon prince, vous me semblez un homme honorable… Donc pour ce soir, je serai à vous si c'est ce que vous attendez de moi.

Lelouch retint son souffle en repoussant le tissu qui lui couvrait les épaules et pour la première fois, ses doigts rentrèrent réellement en contact avec sa peau.

C'était curieux comme le simple fait de l'entendre l'appeler par son titre l'avait à la fois horrifié et comblé.

- Ma dame, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Il eut un sourire sincère avant d'enfin déposer ses lèvres dans son cou puis de glisser lentement jusqu'aux siennes et Kallen ne se priva pas de répondre avidement à son baiser.

L'incendie qui couvait dans son ventre depuis qu'il l'avait accosté s'emballa alors qu'il continuait de lui caresser la nuque et elle crut que tout son corps allait se consumer tant le désir devenait brûlant.

Timidement au début, elle emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son cavalier puis petit à petit, alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle s'enhardit à son tour et se blottit contre lui, plaquant son bassin sur le sien.

Lelouch promena ses mains le long de son dos, défaisant lentement le lacet qui maintenait son bustier pour avoir encore accès à sa peau.

Il dessinait des schémas complexes sur ses omoplates puis sur ses flancs avant de progressivement revenir vers sa poitrine.

Kallen se cambra vers lui et à son tour aussi, commença à explorer son corps. Il était mince, elle pouvait sentir ses clavicules saillantes sous sa chemise, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il n'était pas gringalet comme l'était Lelouch, pensa-t-elle en se souvenant de comme elle avait imaginé qu'ils puissent n'être qu'une seule et même personne. Ses épaules à lui étaient solides et fermes, et ses bras assez musclés pour la soulever et la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, et cette fois, elle enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur entre ses cuisses répondre parfaitement à l'intensité de son érection qui buttait contre son ventre et elle se bénit d'avoir refusé de porter les différents jupons qui allaient normalement avec son costume.

Quittant ses lèvres, Zero s'aventura à nouveau dans son cou et il demanda une dernière fois si elle était sûre avant de passer une main sous sa robe, remontant lentement sous sa fesse.

Il arrivait enfin à la lisière de sa culotte alors que la langue descendait délicatement sur son sein quand une voix retentit derrière eux, les interrompant brusquement.

- Lulu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Shirley s'approcha à grands pas et Lelouch ferma les yeux, raide et silencieux en priant pour ne pas être découvert. Ce n'était pas le moment et en plus, il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Kallen si elle apprenait maintenant sa véritable identité.

La jeune fille d'ailleurs était tout aussi perturbée que lui, craignant elle aussi d'être surprise dans une position aussi compromettante avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas à être là et elle baissa la tête avant de tenter de sauver sa dignité en reposant ses pieds au sol.

Par chance, quand enfin Shirley arriva à leur hauteur, l'étudiante rougit et s'excusa immédiatement, bredouillant qu'elle avait dû confondre. Lelouch ne pouvait pas être en train de bécoter une autre fille. Pas comme ça en tout cas.

Elle repartit rapidement sans prendre la peine de regarder derrière elle, laissant les deux adolescents passablement embarrassés et hésitants sur la suite des évènements mais le choix fut vite fait quand Milly s'exclama à quelques mètres d'eux suite à la révélation de son amie.

Enfin sa soirée libertinage prenait tournure et elle semblait ravie. Elle voulait aussi féliciter les deux tourtereaux pour avoir bien compris de le thème de sa fête, malheureusement le temps qu'elle arrive derrière la tenture, ils avaient disparu.


End file.
